


New Apartement, New Life

by Scarlet_Rose812



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dog!Shiro, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, new apartement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rose812/pseuds/Scarlet_Rose812
Summary: Lance moves into a new apartement, gets a new pet, gets weird vibes and starts talking to a dog (eventually)





	1. Moving in

Lance stood outside, looking at the building in front of him. He slowly went to the door and turned the key for the first time. He carried his boxes into his new apartment, setting them down in the right rooms. The apartment had a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and dining area, a living room and a small storage. Another bonus, which was the first time Lance had this, was that he could have pets. Only rule was that it couldn’t bother or disturb other residents of the building. 

Lance got most of his bedroom set up and decided to take the rest tomorrow. He made some decent boxed mac’n’cheese and settled down on the couch. Luckily the apartment came with furniture. He’d finished his dinner and been resting a while when he heard a weird scratching sound from his window. When he got closer, he could see there was a huge dog, maybe even a wolf, standing on his fire escape.

Lance knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t stand seeing the poor animal get soaked in the pouring rain. He got some large towels, placing a couple on the floor, before opening the window. The dog slowly walked inside, standing on the towels. Its fur was wet and matted, most of it black, with a white tuft on its forehead.

Immediately Lance started drying it off, ending having used four towels. “What were a big dog like you doing out there all alone, huh?” he smiled as he scratched the dog behind its ears. He kept cooing at the dog as he petted it, looking for a chip or other id. “Well no matter what, you are staying here tonight”.

Lance arranged the towels, as well as some dry ones, in a sort of dog bed on the bathroom floor. “This is where you’ll sleep, think you can manage that?” Lance said jokingly. The dog curled up on the ed and immediately fell asleep. Lance smiled, going to his bedroom, falling asleep almost as quickly as the dog had.

*************************************************’

When Lance woke up the next morning, he felt a heavy weight next to him in the bed. He sat up quickly, worried of what he would find. It was the dog. The dog who had somehow sneaked out of the bathroom, opened the closed bedroom door, and gotten into the bed. All without waking lance up.

He chuckled as he petted the slowly waking animal, smiling when it nudged his hand. After a while the dog had woken up and Lance went to get them some food.

This pattern continued for a few weeks until Lance decided to just buy everything he needed to keep the dog. When it came in that Saturday evening, Lance wasted no time in putting on the collar.

“Now you won’t have to sit in the cold rain alone ever again!” Lance smiled, petting the dog “Now I just have to figure out a name”

He didn’t know why but the name Shiro went through his brain, and it simply felt right “How about Shiro?”

As soon as he said it the dog tackled him licking him all over his face, wagging happily.


	2. Adapting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is adapting to the new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short but the plan for this chapter was what I wrote

It had been a few weeks and Lance had adapted well to taking care of Shiro. They took a walk every day, snuggled on the couch and had a great time. Sometimes, though, he felt like Shiro understood more than the average dog.

However, he didn’t focus much on that in the moment, he finally had some time to take care of his own needs. He had two slicked fingers deep in his asshole, the other hand wrapped around his cock. He got off quickly, then basked in the afterglow. Until he heard a loud noise.

He looked toward the bedroom door where Shiro stood, watching. Lance chuckled and patted the bed “You scared me big guy”. Shiro curled up next to lance and Lance fell asleep in the warmth, the big dog watching over him.


End file.
